


Lessons

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, facesitting, forced gay, infibulation, slave/slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena's worst fear came true the day a woman bought her. Not even a couple, but a single woman. The trainers let her know that Elena had a strong preference for men, because they didn't want her returned if the mistress wasn't satisfied. But the mistress merely said that would be fine; there wasn't a girl she couldn't get hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/89727.html?thread=1119761023#cmt1119761023):  
> Looking for something where a female slave is/has been infibulated or nullified--total removal of the clitoris (including shaft) and labia minora and majora. Basically, all that's left is a hole. Male or female master both fine.
> 
> Some potential prompts (feel completely free to not follow these if other inspiration strikes!):
> 
> \- a male master has it done so his slave won't enjoy penetration. Penetrates her and it's painful or pleasureless.
> 
> \- female slave is hetero but owned by a woman. Master has her nullified out of jealousy at seeing her looking at men, or penetrated by men at parties. The way her vulva is sewn makes penetration impossible, but the slave still yearns for it.
> 
> \- master of any gender has slave nullified out of hatred of sharing her--because it will make her less attractive, and less likely to encourage attention.
> 
> \- nullification is punishment for masturbation
> 
> \- nullification is because the slave was only wanted for oral sex; slave is sexually frustrated because giving oral sex turns her on a lot but there's nothing she can do about it
> 
> \- a more generally decent master (any gender) acquires a slave who was already nullified--either out of pity or because she was inexpensive. Master and slave gently explore what sexual sensation remains. h/c.

Elena's worst fear came true the day a woman bought her. Not even a couple, but a single woman. The trainers let her know that Elena had a strong preference for men, because they didn't want her returned if the mistress wasn't satisfied. But the mistress merely said that would be fine; there wasn't a girl she couldn't get hot.  
  
The first night had been a disaster. The mistress led her immediately to her bedchamber.  
  
"My name is Marie, but you should call me ma'am. You only need my name in case you get lost and need to be directed back to your owner. I should never hear it pass your lips." She nodded to the bed, a monstrous thing with a beautifully carved head and footboard. "Lay flat on the bed."  
  
As Elena arranged herself, Marie began disrobing. First, her shoes, which she placed neatly beneath the bed. Then, her dress, which she draped over a chair. Then, her bra, quickly unsnapped and laid over the dress. Finally, she slid a pair of navy cotton panties down her legs, and Elena had nothing to distract herself from her body.  
  
Marie wasn't a bad-looking woman. She had her imperfections. Her breasts were slightly lopsided, and cellulite dimpled her thighs. But her muscles were long and toned, and she had the flat stomach the trainers made Elena do crunches for hours in an attempt to gain. She had beautiful golden blonde hair, and Elena suspect the color required a great deal of upkeep. Her new mistress clearly cared about appearances and making the most of what she had.  
  
Marie gently stroked Elena's hair, smoothing it away from her face. "They told me you prefer men. I do not care what you prefer. For now, I am going to establish a baseline for how good you are at eating pussy. I assume they taught you?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Elena whispered, not entirely sure if Marie wanted her to answer.  
  
It seemed okay, because Marie didn't react, except to sit on the bed. She swung one leg to straddle Elena, then crawled up her body until she was sitting on Elena's face.  
  
Elena tried. She'd eaten pussy before. Marie's was even clean, and smelled somewhat sweet, if not entirely pleasant. But it was hard, with Marie grinding down on her face. She tried sticking her tongue out and keeping it there, but it kept getting in the way and catching on her own teeth. Worse, however, Elena couldn't seem to figure out the rhythm to breath. One second Marie's pussy was over her mouth, and then her nose.  
  
The shortness of breath combined with her overwhelming desire to make her mistress satisfied with her purchase caused Elena to panic. She flailed, and it might've been okay, except she knocked one fist into Marie's arm, which caused her to fall flat onto Elena and then roll off the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Elena wailed as she hopped off the bed to help Marie stand.  
  
Marie merely held a hand over her mouth until she stopped talking. "You will address me as ma'am." She removed the hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am," Elena said quietly, taking the hint. She cast her eyes down on the ground and assumed the most submissive posture she could while standing up.  
  
"I certainly have a baseline now," Marie said wryly. "That was pathetic." She sighed. "It gives me a project when I get home from my trip, I suppose."  
  
Elena hung her head with shame as Marie rang for another slave to lead her down to the harem.  
  


* * *

  
One of the other slaves finally gathered the courage to approach Elena, who'd immediately gone into a corner to curl up into the ball and cry.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"It was awful," Elena said, drawing out the last word for drama. "I knocked her off the bed! I've never been good at pleasuring a woman, but I've at least managed not to injure my partner. And now someone finally bought me and I ruined it the very first night. I'm useless. She'll make me a labor drudge, I know it."  
  
The girl patted Elena on the back, rubbing her hand in soothing circles. Elena could feel herself relaxing beneath the gentle touch. "It's okay. Marie enjoys training us some on her own, or she would never buy a straight girl, no matter how cute. If she wasn't going to keep you in her harem, you wouldn't be here."  
  
Elena breathed deep, trying to calm down. "You're sure?"  
  
The girl smiled. "I'm sure. I'm Yolanda, by the way." She hesitated a moment. "Would you like me to help you get used to sex with a woman?"  
  
Elena considered the offer. Yolanda was younger than Marie, and possibly even younger than herself. She had big, friendly eyes set in a round face with dainty features. She looked like a doll, and about as threatening. Elena could certainly imagine touching her, and doing ... things, more easily than she could Marie.  
  
"Okay," Elena agreed.  
  
That night they started with touching. Laying together naked in bed, Yolanda cradled in Elena's arms. "Touch me," she whispered. And Elena did, letting her hands roam over Yolanda's belly, over her breasts, along her thighs. Elena reached for her sex, but hesitated. "It's okay," Yolanda whispered. "You don't have to do everything in one night."  
  


* * *

  
And so they practiced, whenever there was a spare moment. After Elena became more comfortable with Yolanda's body, Yolanda announced that it was time to teach her oral pleasure.  
  
"I know how!" Elena protested.  
  
"You know the mechanics," Yolanda replied. "You don't know how to enjoy. Lay back, and I'll show you."  
  
Yolanda kissed Elena first, her tongue wandering in to touch Elena's. She rubbed her back, so similar to the night the met. But this time her hands dipped lower, until she was stroking Elena's ass with just her fingertips, ever so gentle.  
  
She moved her kisses to Elena's throat, and then her collarbone. She trailed her way downward, being sure to pause and lavish attention on each breast, until Elena's nipples had hardened into little nubs and her breasts felt full and aching. At the same time Yolanda's hands drifted forward, and she stroked along Elena's outer lips.  
  
Those teasing fingers reached her clit at the same time Yolanda reached her belly button. A few more kisses, and Yolanda replaced her fingers with her mouth.  
  
Yolanda's touch had wakened her skin, and the smooth lick of her tongue electrified it. Elena arched her back and cried out, but Yolanda's attention drifted away from her clit.  
  
She licked along both sides of her vagina, teasing her open. She thrust her tongue inside, where Elena was already dripping, then licked that moisture upwards.  
  
Elena kept her head tilted back as she ground herself into that hot mouth, seeking more.  
  
Yolanda pulled away, and Elena whimpered. She was close, and now she was losing it.  
  
"Look at me," Yolanda said. "Look at my eyes as I please you."  
  
"I can't!" Elena protested.  
  
"Look at me, or I stop."  
  
Elena looked.  
  
Those big eyes looked up at her from between the vee of her legs, a flush making her look more doll-like than ever.  
  
Her tongue darted out, finally returning to Elena's clit, circling it and flicking it. Elena's hips started to rock again, and a wicked grin crossed Yolanda's face. She scraped her teeth, ever so slightly, along the bottom edge of Elena's clit. The sharp tease was exactly what her body needed, and she lost eye contact as she gave into her orgasm.  
  
She panted, sated, as Yolanda pressed another kiss to her lips. Elena tried to turn away, repulsed by the scent and feel of her own juices.  
Yolanda gripped her chin, and deepened the kiss, drawing Elena's tongue into her own mouth after a brief battle. She didn't let go until she needed to breathe herself.  
  
"A girl just made you come," she said, satisfied. "Tomorrow, you'll make me come. Same position. The day after, I'll ride your face, the way ma'am prefers." She gave Elena a wide, curling smile. "I want your nose up my cunt." She giggled, still quite pleased with herself.  
  


* * *

  
That was what the mistress came home to two days later. Elena, laid back, Yolanda clutching both of her hands to her breasts as she merrily bounced on Elena's face. Elena not panicking but trying to get in deeper, focusing not thinking about one thing only as Yolanda directed her. "I don't want you to think of this as licking a vagina," she said. "Think about a goal, like stretching your tongue in me as far as you can or tickling my clit with your nose. Focus on a little action instead of the whole thing. And if you're nervous, just look at me."  
  
They weren't entirely sure how long Marie stood there, but she was definitely there when Elena brought Yolanda to orgasm and Yolanda deliberately dropped her weight, blocking Elena's air until she was done coming. This time Elena trusted, and didn't panic.  
  
Both girls lay sated until Marie cleared her throat.  
  
Yolanda immediately scrambled into a kneeling position, her head lowered into a bow. Elena scrambled to copy her.  
  
So it was that she couldn't see Marie's face, but she could guess at the fury there. "Don't like women? Can't eat pussy? You were conning me, you little shit. Trying to get out of my bed. Think you're too good for me? Want to only eat pretty little things like Yolanda?"  
  
She grabbed Elena's ear and wrenched her head up. Elena's eyes watered with the sharp pain, but she kept still as she looked into Marie's cool hazel eyes. "I'm going to teach you to focus on what matters."  
  
She turned to Yolanda. "Call the doctor," she ordered.  
  


* * *

  
Elena is not told what's going to happen before a kind-looking nurse puts her under. When she wakes up, Marie is sitting beside her with an enigmatic smile.  
  
"Good morning, Elena," she said. "I know you desires led you astray, but I've fixed that problem. I had Doctor Friedman remove your clit. Don't worry; he made sure to get it all. Then he removed your lips sewed you up all nice so that you can't stick anything in your vagina either. I know you like a nice, thick dick between your legs, so it seemed prudent to take care of that, too."  
  
Elena's hand drifted toward the sheet covering her, but she couldn't bring herself to pull it down and reveal the truth. The throbbing ache between her legs said that Marie wasn't lying. But if she didn't see it, it wasn't true.  
  
"Yolanda?" she asked, knowing it was a mistake the instant anger flashed across Marie's face.  
  
Her voice was deceptively mild. "I allow my girls to sleep with each other. Yolanda didn't know you lied to me, so she didn't do anything wrong. She does know I like to break in the new ones, however. I missed out on that. Yolanda, unlike you, doesn't favor men. To make reparations to me, she let the male slaves break her in while I watched. I filmed it for you, since it had your two favorite things: Yolanda and dicks. But I've already forgiven her. I even let her finish me off that night, even though her face was coated with drying semen."  
  
She paused. "It really has improved the sex. Yolanda has always taken joy in her work, but now she's twice as determined to please me."  
  
This time, she stood when she paused, and began undoing the buttons running down the front of her skirt. There was no underwear today. Elena knew what was coming, but her breath still came a little faster as Marie approached.  
  
"Show me how much you want me," she said.  
  
Elena cried. But she also licked.


End file.
